


When I Finally Met You, Everything Became Clearer

by charamanda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda
Summary: Aomine Daiki lives in a world whereby there would be a timer on your wrist from the moment you are born, counting down to the days until you meet your soulmate. Up until he was ten, he was excited to meet this person but it turned into fear after that. When he does finally meet his soulmate, he finds out how silly he has been.





	

With his hand under his chin as it props his head up, the man watches the timer on his wrist while the seconds disappear, counting down to the day he would finally meet his other half, you. He remembered his excitement when he was five years old, wanting to know how you would look like, how you sounded like, what your personality was like. By the time he was ten, his excitement wore out and it turned into dread when he saw how his older cousin was abused by her soulmate. The one that was meant for her. He dreaded the day that the timer turned from days and hours to mere seconds. He started to fear the day, calling it Doomsday when he turned fifteen even though he heard of happy stories about people meeting their soulmates. He refused to believe and stood by the trauma that you would be a horrible person.

 

He had strolled into his new workplace on the first day and felt a soft vibration on his wrist. Curious, he brought his hand up to take a look and he finds that the timing of his timer had been reduced to four days. Panic began to rise in him as he bolts for his office, finding his pink-haired friend there.

 

“Dai-chan? What’s wrong?” He says nothing but raises his hand as an answer. The girl widens her eyes in surprise before breaking out into a smile, glad for her friend to finally be meeting the one meant for him. It was no surprise that she would be happy for him, since he didn’t tell her about his fears, afraid that it might seem stupid to her.

 

“Four more days, huh? I’m sure he or she would be wonderful!” Again, the blue-haired man does not answer as he fumbles around his seat. Was there a way for him to stay home for these four days, so he could avoid meeting whoever it was? Just as he frets, he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to find his friend/boss looking down at him.

 

“Aomine, good to have you here. I trust that you can handle the work I give, am I right?” Nodding his head absentmindedly, the man stands as his eyes dart about. There was no way that you would be around here, right? The shorter man frowns at his friend’s behavior but chooses not to say anything as he returns to his office.

 

“Dai-chan!” The angry tone of his friend’s snaps him out of his thoughts as he looks at her, blinking quickly.

 

“What?”

 

“Akashi-kun didn’t hire you here for you to be rude to him!”

 

“Well, he certainly didn’t hire you so you can stare at Tetsu the whole day. I mean, I’ve been here for barely a minute and all I saw you doing was stare.” That, he knew, was a total lie but Momoi was crazy in love with the boy for no reason at all. Simply because they were soulmates. It baffled him how you could fall in love with someone off the bat but Tetsu became a good friend of theirs later on. He couldn’t say anything more when he found out how good a guy the man was. The day came and went as Aomine worried about the upcoming Doomsday of his and he found himself glancing around himself to look out for potential soulmates. Two days had passed and he could feel his fear building up day by day, with him avoiding as much human contact as possible.

 

“Dai-chan! I have someone here to see you.” The man wanted to scream at his friend for bringing some unknown person in but he realized that there was one more day to meeting his unknown half so he calmed himself down, adjusting his clothes and hair. The conversation he had with the woman was one that he did not remember and he was soon back in his office, staring at the timer on his wrist. Surprisingly, he felt nothing else as he looked at it. No fear, no anxiety, no dread. Just simple anticipation, to see what you would be like. The next morning, he glances at his wrists as he gets ready for work and finds that there was just one more hour til he would meet you. He was curious now. He wanted to see your looks, your body, and hear your voice. He wanted to know you. As he stands in the elevator alone, he imagines that it would be a woman, one with long, dark brown hair that stops at her slim waist. You would have cherry pink lips that look kissable and your brown eyes would be almond-shaped, as well as a sharp nose. Your chest would be big, something that he loves, and you would be taller than Tetsu but shorter than him. Just short enough that he can rest his chin on your shoulder when he bends a little. Your legs would be long and your skin color would be a healthy tan. He smiled and shook his head, knowing that there wouldn’t be the slimmest possibility that you would be exactly what he wanted. As he thought to himself, he hadn’t noticed the change in traffic lights and took a step out, only to be pulled back. He felt onto the hard ground and turned his head to glare at whoever it was when he felt the vibration on his wrist.

 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?! What’s wrong with you?” He tore his eyes away from his wrist when he hears a gentle voice shouting at him. The face staring at him with a deep frown was an exact match with the one he had imagined, save for the sharp nose and long brown hair. Your features were much softer than what he had wanted and your hair was bunned up, so he couldn’t tell about the exact length. But what he knew was that he was in love.

 

“Hello? Are you deaf? Oh my gosh, can you hear me?” Your angry expression turned to worry as you began looking into his blue eyes for some form of an answer. He grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet, taking a good look at you.

 

“Hi, it’s our first time meeting but you’re just as amazing as I imagined you would be. And, no, I’m not deaf or trying to kill myself. I wasn’t very focused earlier.” You had an extremely bewildered look on your face until you finds the timer on his wrist at zero and you quickly look at yours as well, finding the same on your skin. Your head shoots back up and your eyes were wide with shock.

 

“O-Oh my god. You’re better than what I imagined you would be.” The both of you began to laugh on the streets, ignoring the stares the both of you were attracting. Aomine finds out that you are a freelance writer and brings you to his office, introducing you to all his friends. He keeps Kise away from you and you were instant friends with Murasakibara, Himuro and Kagami. In order to make sure that they don’t tell you weird things, a week’s worth of lunch is promised and Aomine was sure that he would have to bid farewell to his pay because Murasakibara and Kagami ate like there was no tomorrow. But looking at you blending in well with all his friends, Aomine felt that everything was worth it. The worry and anxiety that he had before? He thinks it’s stupid now. It wasn’t rational of him to think that you would be like the one his cousin had. If that were true, then there was always a possibility that you would be like Tetsu.

 

“Hey, Aomine. What are you thinking about?” He snaps back to reality when he hears your sweet voice calling out to him, an automatic smile coming to his face.

  
“About you. Let’s get you some food, yeah?” You smiled happily as you followed your other half to the pantry. Everything is so much clearer now that he had you.


End file.
